my anime life
by kasseybaby123
Summary: this is my life as an anime character i am haruhi's older sister and go to ouran acadamy with her and my fiancee ciel and this is what happens when an otaku like myself are introduced to haruhi's friends the host club!


Hi my names kassey fujioka and I'm the older sibling of Haruhi Fujioka, you see we attend Ouran Acadimy from a scollarship. My little sister haruhi is blunt, kind,quiet,calm,carefree,determained, and a hard worker in school and in life and shes taller then me. I on the other hand am a bubbily lolli otaku shotacon. People always mistake me for the younger sister since haruhis taller then me I'm only 5'3 while Haruhis 5,7 haruhis 15 and i'm 17 haruhi helps out alot in the house, but i mainly do everything because shes busy studying. Well today haruhis introduceing me to her friends in her club wich I'm sure i'm gonna love, because its anime related! So i can't wait!

I woke up to my puple LG lois cell phone alarm playing the alarm ringer was shota shota fire endless night by len kagamine. i reached over and turned off the alarm, streching i looked down at the sleeping form next to me. Oh! i forgot to tell you i have a boyfriend, but this boyfriend is special hes not human. well he is i mean scientices made him in a lab aparently dad was chosen to particapate in this science project he won it at the best tranny award show or something like that. you see they take human DNA and they grow a human, but they can make his persinality how you want it. All you have to do it kiss your 'boyfriend' and it makes his persinality the way you truely want it.

So dad chose to make a fiancee for me so he wouldn't have to worry about 'punks' trying to take me away from him. So dad agreed to the project and the scientists made me my fiaancee with human DNA so he is indeed human. His name is ciel, yes dad named him ciel you see when they made ciel was the time my late mother was found pregnant with me. So ciels 17 just like me! Once ciel was 2 years old they gave him to my mother and father and that was also the time haruhi was born.

Mom and dad raised ciel along with me and haruhi i was informed that ciel was made to be my fiancee so i already knew that i didn't need to worry about finding a boyfriend. Me and ciel were the best of friends since we were little and we still are except now were inlove and are a couple. Let me tell you that ciel looks exsactly like ciel phantomhive from black butler wich only makes me attracted to him more, but he doesn't have the eye patch or a purple right eye he has both beautiful crystal blue eyes.

So right now i'm looking down at the sleeping face of my boyfriend ciel he has no shirt on with his arms around my waist. I blush because i feel his warmth. I reach down and start to shake him awake "Ciel time to wake up we have to go to school" oh thats right ciel gos to ouran to! Ciel starts to stir and snuggled into my side "No" was his flat reply. I laugh a little and bend down to whisper in his ear "Don't make me get the blow horn."

Ciel's eyes immediatly snapped open and he glared up at me "You wouldn't dare" he says through clenched teeth. I smirk "Try me" ciel getts up and gos to the bathroom to get changed while i get changed as well. Me and ciel don't wear the uniform because its waaay to exspencive. Haruhi gets to wear hers for free because her friends gave it to her, to bad its the boys uniform but it still looks good on my lil sis.

Ciel comes out with jeans and a red t-shirt with a black skull on it with a black long sleeved shirt underneith it. I on the other hand wear a red plaid skirt with a white blouse with puffy sleeves and black suspender straps that go over my sholder. I put my hair up in two pigtails its strange, because i have honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes while my father, mother and little sister have brown hair and brown eyes. Oh well time to see if haruhis ready yet so me and ciel leave our room. Ciel says its more of MY room since i'm the one who decorated it with everything.

You see 'MY' room is filled with posters from black buter (finnian & ciel & aloisposters only), fruits basket (momijii & hiro & megumi posters only), and len kagamine. ciel find it creepy that ciel phantomhive looks like him with a purple eyes and eye patch and i say its a compliment because all anime characters are hot so its like i'm calling him hot wich it is. I also have a bookshelf full of manga atleast 50 manga series and a bunch of anime DVDs.

Well back to getting haruhi and leaveing i step out and haruhis waiting for us me and ciel's book bags in her hands. "Can we go please?" she says in a tierd tone "Ok, ok" was my meger reply as ciel grabs his bag and i grab mine. We wave goodbye to our dad and were off to school. Me and ciel are in our second years so we have a different class then haruhi's. We go to our classes and let time fly and befor you know it its time to meet haruhi's friends. She lead us to the door of the 3 music room and pushed it open there they were the host club.

plz review and tell me if i should continue this fanfic and if you want i can add you in the story if you'd like i'll even pair you with one of the hosts! ^.^


End file.
